¿cartas?
by black kt malfoy
Summary: hola este es mi primer fic sean buenos porfa. espero que les guste chao (no soy buena para los summary) dejen reviwes plis gracias


Yo estaba sentada mirando por la ventana pensando, en el en ese pelo oscuro revuelto, esos ojos profundos y acogedores, esos labios. cuando de pronto mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por Hermione que venia hacia acá  
  
-Hola Ginny- -hola - -sabes hable con Harry, me dijo quien le gustaba - dijo con cara maliciosa- ¿quieres saber? -no se si quiero quizás quien sea no tengo mucho animo ahora- -vamos no puedes estar así de deprimida toda la vida- -esta bien cuéntame -  
  
Ginny´s pov no quiero saber no quiero saber no quiero saber¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, soy cobarde  
  
............FLASH BACK......... (creo que se escribe así =P)  
  
Hermione se sentó junto a Harry en la sala común  
  
-¿Harry te puedo hacer una `pregunta?- -¿si claro?- -¿Quién te gusta?- - nadie, no me gusta nadie- -no te creo- -pero es verdad no me gusta nadie- -no te creo, te conozco y se cuando me mientes- -la verdad. si me gusta alguien- -vamos dime ¿Quién?- -tu-dijo en medio de risitas -o si, no te creo - -es en serio tú me gustas- -sigo sin creerte, MENTIROSO- -muy bien, muy bien jajajajajajaja- -me gustaaaaaaaaaaaaa ............(harry paso muchotiempo así) pero primero me juras que no se lo vas a contar a nadie- - lo juro- -bueno te prometo que no le cuento a nadie- -No juralo- -lojuro- -esta bien es Pavarti dijo con un tono ya mas serio  
  
..........FLASH BACK OUT ..........  
  
y seguimos conversando de otras cosas  
  
que dices Ginny  
  
Ginny estaba pensando a Harry le gustaba una de sus amigas aunque la encontraba como un poco tonta y muy fea, no era una de sus mejores amigas pero si abecés se juntaban pero sentía como un dolor la invadía se sentía pésimo.  
  
-Ginny vamos a comer ya es hora y tengo hambre- -anda tu yo iré después no me siento muy bien- -estas segura ¿Qué tienes?- -no, no es nada no te preocupes ve tu- -bien nos vemos después-  
  
Ella estaba muy deprimida había echo de todo para que Harry le pusiera un poco de atención pero el lo único que veía era la hermana menor de Ron  
  
Ginny´s pob.  
  
Ginny por Díos que te esta pasando como te puede llegar el amor a compararte con cualquier cosa o peor Pavarti, como puede llegar el amor a hacerte sufrir tanto, como puedo llegar a quererlo tanto si el apenas me conoce y solo ve como "la pequeña hermanita de mi mejor amigo" si ni siquiera se si le caigo bien ¿Cómo le caeré?  
  
Pensando en las pocas posibilidades y como haria para matar a Pavarti se fue fuera del castillo y se sentó cerca del lago con la espalda apoyada en un gran árbol que daba mucha sombra.  
  
Me senté cerca del lago apoyada en un gran árbol sumida en mis pensamientos cuando veo una lechuza café con blanco muy grande era muy linda y fuerte traía un pequeño sobre lo dejo caer sobre mi hombro y se fue, tome el sobre y estaba escrito con tinta dorada decía Ginny. Lo abrí:  
  
Querida Ginny: estaba pensando en ti cuando sin darme cuenta estaba escribiendo esto no quise mandártelo pero mi deseo de desahogarme fue más fuerte.  
  
Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. esto es algo que nunca me había pasado antes. Eres como inalcanzable para mi, te veo siempre que puedo aunque no lo notes, de a poco fui sintiendo este sentimiento y finalmente me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta de tus ojos, de tu pelo y aunque costo bastante aceptar que me perdía en ti cada ves que te veía.  
  
Solo necesitaba decírtelo y desahogarme un poco aunque no sepas quien soy. Pero si pones atención quizás podrías darte cuenta. .  
  
  
  
Siempre tuyo DR  
  
  
  
Me quede totalmente paralizada nunca creí que alguien me mandaría algo así y quien será DR no conozco a nadie con esas iniciales.  
  
Gracias a la carta se olvido completamente de la hora pensando si conocía o existía alguien en howgarts con esas iniciales. Cuando las olas del lagola sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
  
Ou¡¡¡¡ son las 12 y tengo que hacer los deberes de historia de la magia salio corriendo hacia el castillo por suerte dentro no se encontró con Filsh entro a la sala comun haí estaba Ron ya para regañarla pero estaba muy apurada para prestarle atención solo tomo su mochila mientras Ron le hablaba como mosquito molesto y Ginny solo decía mj.  
  
-No le diré a Mamá pero ve a acostarte- -no puedo tengo que hacer unos deberes nos vemos mañana- -adiós-  
  
Haa son las 2 por fin termine estupido beens es tan aburrido  
  
Ginny subió a su recamara cuando se iba a acostar y vio otro sobre escrito con letras doradas  
  
OTRO SOBRE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Querida Ginny: Es imposible demostrarte cuanto he estado pensando en ti, pero algo me preocupa ¿que paso con tu sonrrisa que ya no brilla como antes? Es difícil que me respondas ya que no sabes quien soy pero si pusieras un poco de atención podrias darte cuenta.  
  
Siempre tuyo  
  
AG  
  
  
  
Que¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ como que AG la otra era de DR no pueden ser dos personas ya que la tinta es la misma y la manera de escribir también  
  
Ginny guardo la carta bajo la almuada y se quedo dormida. 


End file.
